Above All Else
by bexie25
Summary: A vampire's mate means the world to them. They are their life source. They are their reason for being. So… when a vampire's mate is human and in peril, what happens? What happens when their condition makes them lose their memories of everyone… except their mate? Told entirely in Edward's perspective. Short story, lemon in second last chapter.
1. Something is Wrong Here

**Hello Everyone,**

**The idea for this story came to me through a song that has sparked another story that is nothing alike this one, called _Cosmic Love _by Florence + the Machine. I don't really remember how, but I was actually playing around with the other story and then decided that I should split it and make this different because it was branching off from my original concept which I really wanted anyway.**

**No schedule for this story. I don't think it needs one because it's a fourshot at the most. :)**

**Here is the summary, just so you can read it again...**

**Summary: **A vampire's mate means the world to them. They are their life source. They are their reason for being. So… when a vampire's mate is human and in peril, what happens? What happens when their condition makes them lose their memories of everyone… except their mate? Told entirely in Edward's perspective.

**Just a few more notes...**

**The lemon will be in the final chapter. Chapters are short – around 1000-3000 words. **

**Though it is a short story… please review. I'm already writing the second chapter and I'll have that done for tonight. That'll go up tonight or tomorrow, depending on the response and what I think and if I'm busy or something. **

* * *

Leaving Bella at her house this afternoon had never felt so wrong. Of course, I'd always felt apprehension from just the thought of doing so, but to leave my mate when she was sick?

Terrible. Incomprehensible.

But I could hardly fight against Alice. Whenever the bloody pixie wanted something, she knew how to get it and though it frustrated me, I couldn't help but love her for it – her insistence and continuity of making me hunt kept me from hurting Bella's father in thirst and that saved me from hurting Bella, too. If she wasn't forcing me, I would never go.

Though, I couldn't stop the thought that swirled around in my head, keeping me unhinged.

_Something is wrong here._

I could feel it. There was something I was missing – something that perhaps even Alice was missing (or was deliberately holding back) – and it had me on edge. I finished drinking from the deer in my arms just as Alice's thoughts hit me.

_Edward, calm down, _Alice thought to me and I sighed, dropping the dead carcass as I looked at her. _Bella's fine; you know I'd tell you if she wasn't. She will be fine, but she won't be if you don't fucking hunt. So do it and then you can get back to her, alright?_

I sighed, but conceded, to which she added a mental "good". I knew that she was right, deep down, about the feeding part but anything concerning Bella made me worry right now. It was instinct, of course; my mate, already human and significantly more fragile than I and my family, was sick. Out of instinct, I was worried and unable to concentrate. My mind was fraught with worry – as if it wasn't already when Bella wasn't sick!

_Bella_.

I sighed again, smiling as my thoughts took on a new direction. Meeting my love had been at perhaps the best time. I was in control of my thoughts and had a stable family, but did not feel a part of it. I was in misery; so sure that I'd never find my mate. I'd been alone so long…

But then… I did find her.

I closed my eyes, smiling as memories sought attention. Letting them wash over me, I sighed as the little twinge in my heart from the distance between my love and I lessened.

"_Alice, what are you hiding?" I asked her, frowning in anger. The little pixie was dragging me into the woods silently, hiding her thoughts in a way that always made me cringe and not telling me anything besides "do not hunt"._

"_Can't tell you," she said, smiling at me as the images that were flashing through her mind got more… graphic._

"_Alice, really," I growled in frustrated, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to rid myself from the sight. "I don't really want to see you and Jasper together. I have no desire to see either of you naked."_

_She laughed her silvery, tinkling laugh. "Good to know," she quipped, her lips twitching in humour._

_I sighed; there was no receding of emotion in Alice. She was always hyper, always giddy and always full of mirth._

"_Can't you at least give me a hint as to why we're walking through the woods?" I begged and she paused. I stopped with her, standing close in case her mind let up for even a moment, concentrating intently on her._

"_Stop that," she snapped and I smiled at the sound of her sigh. "Fine, I'll give you a hint but you'll just guess anyway." She shook her head, then sighed, "Oh, well. What you feel and experience will surprise you enough, I guess. Anyway, um… well…" she looked into my eyes and smiled, her happiness for me shining through and I was more confused than ever. "This is the only way for you to meet a certain someone that I know you've wanted to meet for quite some time."_

_I frowned, feeling terribly confused for all of a second. But then I realised what – or rather, _who _– my future-seeing sister was talking about. "My mate?" I asked softly, my tone full of awe, and excitement and so many more emotions that I could not put a name to in that moment. "She's here?"_

_Hope filled me as I looked to her for answers, needing them desperately. "Oh, Alice, please. Is she really out here?"_

"_Yes," she said simply, but that one word was enough. The exultation and pure joy that I felt upon hearing that word made me throw my head back and shout. It was the only thing I could do, and even then, it wasn't enough for me to fully express just what I was feeling._

"_Where is she?" I asked her when I was calm enough. I was practically vibrating with the anticipation of meeting my mate. I didn't want to ask Alice anything about her; I needed to experience meeting her and getting to know her myself. "Is she here? Is she close?"_

_She smiled again, "Yes, Edward. But before you meet her, I need to tell you a few things."_

_I frowned and growled under my breath impatiently. "Whatever it is, can it not wait? Alice, this is my _mate _we are talking about!"_

"_Yes," she said, the pitch of her voice high with indignation. "I am well aware of that; that's why we need to speak about this before you meet her. There are some things about her that you wouldn't have expected and if I didn't tell you this, then you probably would have reacted badly and caused her all the more pain."_

_Immediately, I was filled with remorse. Anything that made my mate – who I had yet to meet – upset, made me upset, too. But I was exceedingly impatient to meet her, and so I told Alice to tell me and to hurry up._

_What she told me startled me more than anything else._

"_She's human," Alice said lowly, looking into my eyes with earnest. "She's human, but she will feel the connection and she will love you just as fiercely as you will love her."_

_When I could eventually speak, I asked her, "What is she doing out here, then?"_

_She breathed in deeply, and that simple action – combined with her blocked thoughts – filled me with dread. This, she noticed. "Edward, calm down. Everything's fine, alright? Or at least it will be."_

"_What is wrong with my mate, Alice?" I growled, raising my eyebrow at her. "Tell me, dammit." I clutched my chest as the fear and panic threatened to overcome me. I could already hear that other, instinctual, animalistic part of me as it spoke furiously in my ear._

Something is wrong with her, _he fretted. _Something is wrong with our mate. We must find her. There must be something we can do. Something is wrong with our _mate_!

_I growled at the thoughts, clenching my eyes closed as he continued to prattle on in my ear. Suddenly, in the midst of my panic, I felt a slap – a harsh, quick slap – across my face and I growled as my head snapped around to look at Alice._

"_Well, you wouldn't respond any other way," she defended herself. "I had to do something."_

"_Just tell me, Alice," I begged her, not understanding why she was withholding the information. "Not knowing is killing me."_

_She sighed, "She will be fine, Edward, remember that."_

"_Just tell me!" I growled. The beast within me was as worried as I was, and together it was intolerable. The possibilities that we were together thinking up were of the worst and the only way to end it was to know!_

"_Ok," she said softly, and I could see that she wanted me to calm down. I did my best, breathing harsh, quick but deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. My shoulders relaxed only slightly, my muscles, too but my mind was still fraught with the same amount of panic. _

_She smiled, "thank you, Edward." I glared at her and her smile disappeared, a frown popping up instead. "She had a fight with her parents. They… well, how about you ask what it was about later. I don't think you need to know right now and it would help her to talk about it – especially with you, her mate." Alice's eyes warmed and excitement grew as she looked at me, pausing in her speech for a moment. I smiled but raised an eyebrow and she giggled but thankfully, resumed. _

"_She ran out of the house after the fight and into the woods nearby her house," she said and I swear my world stopped. She ran through the woods? What was she thinking? She could get killed! I fought to control myself and the panic that was back in full force, but thankfully, after Alice reassured me that she was, in fact, alive, I calmed enough for her to resume._

"_She is alive, yes, but she is hurt, Edward," she said and before I could do or say anything on the matter, she launched into her explanation. "She's fine, it's superficial but she is bleeding, Edward and too far away from her house to go back there alone. You need to find her, talk to her for a while, get to know each other and then take her back to her house. And Edward, hurry – she's weak."_

"_Where is she?" I asked her, my mind already a million miles away as my senses and my monster searched for our soulmate. "What direction?"_

"_South-east, four miles," she said and I ran off in that direction. I wasn't even that far out when I heard her again. "Oh, and Edward!" _

_I turned around after hearing her shout, wondering what she could possibly want to tell me. "What?"_

_She smiled at my impatience. "She's beautiful. Congratulations." _

_And then she disappeared, running back home without telling me so much as her name or what she looked like. I chuckled, shaking my head at her antics before turning around. I took a deep breath, steadying myself and my happiness that I'd finally meet my mate._

_Then, I ran for her. Fast, unrelenting and animalistic, I unleashed my monster as I ran, only using my senses to find her, my mate. Fears were gone, insecurities slipping away like the miles under my feet. And love, anticipation and a fiery, all-consuming need filled my long-dead being as I started to feel the tell-tale effects of her presence. _

_At around a mile and a half away from her, the electricity and strength guided me to her, just as I knew it would. Having waited so long for her, I'd made sure that I was prepared and sure of what could and what _would _undoubtedly happen. _

_Seconds later, I was close enough to hear her and yet not see her. I roared out for her, stopping suddenly when I smelled her blood and heard her weeping. She seemed to respond positively as she stopped crying and I could hear the rustling as she moved, trying to find me and see me._

_I crept slowly forward, wanting desperately to see her and knowing that she needed me as I needed her. _

"_Who's there?" She cried out and it made me feel two things: pain at her suffering, but love at the sound of her voice. _

"_It's alright, my love," I whispered, slowly walking around the tree, hoping that she both could and couldn't hear me._

_I slowly let her come into my view, and she heard me, gasping as her head whipped around to look up at me. There was blood smeared across her cheek, undoubtedly from when she had touched the part of herself that was bleeding then had to move her hair out of the way._

_I stopped and for two thirds of a second, I took in her appearance, noting every single part of her in my non forgetting memory. _

_Her face was heart-shaped; she had doe-eyes that were a beautiful milk chocolate-brown colour and red, full lips with a button-nose. Her skin was pale, so pale and without blemishes which made her look like a goddess. Her hair was curly, falling down her back in long, brown locks that were the same colour as her eyes. _

_Her eyes… I couldn't look away from them. They were just so deep, insightful – I felt like I was looking into her very soul as she looked up at me, relieved._

_The first thing I could consciously think was: _Alice was right. She truly is beautiful_. _

_The second was one simply, powerful word._

Mine_._

_And then, as we were looking at each other, she did the most miraculous thing._

_She fainted._

The sound of my name being screamed in Alice's head broke through my reverie and I gasped, looking at her as I sought out her thoughts.

I gasped when I saw what she was seeing and I roared out in pain. The only thing that I could think was…

_Bella._

And again, I couldn't help thinking…

_Something is wrong here._

* * *

**I guess you can panic, but this is a HEA as are all my stories and it's a short-chaptered fourshot, so there's really no need. Also, I'm already writing the second chapter which'll be put up - at the latest - by tomorrow night.**

**Please review and favourite and alert. Let me know what you all think, guys.**

**:)**

**bexie25**


	2. Run for Your Life

**Hello Everyone **

**I'm back with the second chapter and I must say… thank you SO much for the amazing response… I mean 17 reviews for the **_**first **_**chapter? Never happened to me before… like, ever.**

**I called it _Run for Your Life _because of that song by The Fray that is actually called Run for Your Life. Basically, Edward is running for his life - which is Bella... anyways, I just wanted to explain the name of the chapter. :) My normal readers know that I am liable to do that often.**

**Oh and let's look up at my artful cover thing. I did that all by myself and I must say that I'm proud. They're in the trees because it's like above all else except in the story above all else alludes to their love for one another and their connection…**

**It's symbolic, and deep and meaningful and I need to stop talking now, I think.**

**I don't think there's anything more to say other than I'll see you down the bottom and enjoy!**

* * *

In less than the time of one of Bella's heartbeats I was racing towards Bella's house. The only thing I could consciously think was to save her and get to her as fast as I could.

_Edward_, Alice screamed through her mind and I growled as I heard her running closer behind me, trying to close in on me. I sped up, the growl growing as I warned her to not try and stop me. My mate was in danger as the vision had shown me and I was going to get to her one way or another.

I'll be damned if I let Alice stop me from getting to her.

"Edward, please stop!" Alice thought to me, crying out as I fastened my movements. She was beginning to really lose me and in just a few seconds she would be out of my reach and I out of hers.

"What, Alice?" I growled. I was unable to help my response, but there was no way that Alice was going to stop me from getting to my mate. She was dying, already unconscious in her bed. If I didn't get there in a matter of minutes, she would start to choke and we'd have no chance of saying her. And so with all this, Alice was trying my patience and I felt that if she tried it anymore, I'd snap.

_You'll have to change her, but there may be complications, _she thought to me and my mind froze as my body simultaneously worked harder, faster, needing to get to Bella _now_.

"What complications?" I yelled, slowing down enough to have her in my range. I needed to have her in my range so that I could hear her answer. "Dammit, Alice, just come with me to her house. I don't have time for this!"

She sighed in relief, her thoughts reflecting just how profoundly she felt that way. I ignored her as we made the silent journey to Bella's house, my mind focused solely on my mate and her condition. When I neared and could not hear my darling's heartbeat but for a faint, single beat every few seconds, I gasped as pain wracked my body. My running faulted and Alice called out for me in her thoughts as I bent forward, moaning and grasping at my heart.

I breathed, staying in that position, not daring to move. When the pain lessened – only because I thought of my love, alive and well – I straightened back out of my position and kept going. My movements were harsher with haste and need now that I could hear her weak heart. I roared out when her heart stuttered and slowed even more and the roar was so loud that the ground shook.

"Edward," Alice said quietly as she tried to catch up to me. Given the fact that I was the fastest in the family, my mate was in trouble _and _Alice is very petit, it wasn't working out for her.

I chose to ignore her as I worked on getting to Bella faster; the fastest I could. Bella's heart rate and her current condition were scaring me and because of our connection and the fact that she had the fragility of a human, I was all the more determined to get to her.

Eventually, _finally_, we made it to her house and I sighed with just a little relief as her heart grew a bit stronger from my presence. Without rational thought, I forgot to check if anyone was paying attention and simply scaled the wall and climbed through Bella's bedroom window.

I froze at the sight before me.

There, draped across the bed, was my Bella. Her face was ashen, her body relaxed in a position that told me that she was heavily unconscious. I whimpered at the sight of her so fragile and deathly pale, so sick and with a sudden, vampiric movement, I was next to her. My hand reached towards her cheek and I caressed her cheek softly, scared that one movement would cause her to crumble.

She moved to my touch and the smile that graced my lips was weak. On instinct, I stepped toward her and looked down at her as I slowly drew her into my arms.

_Edward, hurry, _Alice urged in her mind and I growled at her unwelcome interruption, but hurried all the same. Determined to be as gentle as I could, I carefully pulled her into my arms and ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the window.

_You go, Edward, I'll clean up here. We need a cover story, but don't worry, I'll think of something. And also, I'll grab some of Bella's things. Most of her clothes and shoes and belongings, but I won't be able to bring any furniture. Don't you dare worry about anything. _Alice's thoughts notified me that she was in control and I smiled, deciding to thank her. She was pulled into the vision and smiled, chuckling when she came out of it.

"You're welcome, Edward."

As soon as the words were out of Alice's mouth, I forgot her and ran for the house. Alice was probably calling them now, or had done so already because she knew I wouldn't want to discuss what was happening. I'd simply need to stabilise my mate and change her.

As I ran to the Cullen house, as Bella had so dubbed it, my mind was focused on many things.

One, first and foremost, my darling mate, my Bella; she was at the forefront of my mind as I dashed through the woods, ignoring the animals that squeaked and squawked as they sensed me and what I was. My sharp senses and mind monitored her so finely that I was sure we'd detect even the slightest change in her condition.

And we did. Her heart rate was continuing to slowly decline into almost nothingness and her body was wearing down as each second passed.

I was terrified that I would lose her, but at the same time, part of my mind was consumed with grief and pain. Those feelings were on behalf of my Bella, my love, who, because I would change her, would lose everything; she'd lose her parents, her human life and her ability to do so many things. But at the same time, I knew that this was what she wanted, what she needed and I felt the same way. Those thoughts alone were enough to lessen the guilt as I pumped my legs – needlessly, they could carry me for miles and miles on end easily – harder and more ferociously.

Another part of my mind was detecting the thoughts of my family and any others that were close enough for me to hear. I blocked the latter and focused on the former, needing to hear that they knew what was happening. My monster, the instinctual being within me, was at his wits end and I knew that I would not be able to stand having to explain the situation to my family before they could help me.

I focused in on Carlisle, in particular. I registered through him that the family were in various positions throughout the house, all strategically placed to serve the purpose of getting Bella ready and prepped for her change as soon as possible. Carlisle was in his office, which doubled – since I met Bella – as a consulting room. In there, he had everything I needed ready for me to change Bella.

And it would be me; that had already been established when Bella asked about it months before…

"_Edward?" Bella said shyly, her hand and head resting on my chest. I purred at her touch as she moved my shirt so she could touch the bare skin of my abdomen and I closed my eyes. _

"_Yes, love?" I hummed softly._

"_I-um…" my eyes opened at the sound of my mate's nerves and I shuffled us both so that we were sitting up and facing each other. I looked into Bella's eyes as my thumb came up to her mouth, releasing her bottom lip from the ensnarement of her teeth._

"_Speak, darling," I said softly, looking into her eyes. "Tell me; you know you can tell me anything."_

_She sighed, but I could tell that she was feeling sure of herself now. She looked me in the eyes and said, "I want to talk about something. It's something serious, something we've kind of avoided and well, I think we've avoided it long enough, to be honest."_

_I frowned slightly in confusion, my eyes narrowing infinitesimally as I tried to make sense of her words. Finally, I caught the gist of what she might have meant and I smiled at her, urging her wordlessly to go on._

_She smiled at me, happy with my acceptance and her confidence boosted as she moved closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. "I want to talk about you changing me."_

_I blinked._

_She bit her lip again and said, "Don't get this the wrong way. I'm perfectly fine with being a human, but Edward, I want to be with you forever. We're mates and we should have the chance to love each other – really, fully love each other – for the rest of eternity. I don't want to grow old whilst you stay the same. I don't want to have to eventually hide my love for you because of what others would think. Not if it can be avoided… and it can."_

_I looked at her for a moment more. "Alright, well… what do you want to say about it… specifically?"_

_She smiled, and her eyes flashed with a look I knew all too well. Consternation. _

_I hushed her and drew her closer to me. "Bella, I'm not upset and I am willing to talk about this. I am sure that your ideas and your wants are not ridiculous, and in fact, I know they are not. Whatever you want, my darling, whatever you desire is yours."_

_She bit her lip, swallowed and looked at me, her eyes seeming to focus on each eye for all but a second before they focused on the other. "You promise?"_

"_Yes," I whispered, looking into her eyes. I let her see all that I was feeling; my love for her, my acceptance, my willingness. _

"_I want you to change me," she said strongly. I was about to say something, but she stopped me from continuing. "I want you to change me, Edward. I want it to be you to provide us with our forever – just as it should be. You are my mate, after all, and I yours."_

_I swallowed, my mind conjuring images of what she was describing; _me _tasting her blood, _me _injecting my venom into her and _me _giving us the forever that we deserved and needed. I licked my lips at just the thought._

"_Whatever you want, my love," I said softly and her eyes widened in disbelief for just a second before her face broke into a look of pure, unadulterated happiness. Her eyes were wide with love and happiness as she giggled and tackled me, sending us back into the bed._

_After a few hours of, well, making love – it was a Saturday, after all, and her father was not home – we resumed our talk, speaking of the finer details._

"Edward!"

I sighed in relief at the sound of my father's voice. Noting that the path had been made easier, I ran up the stairs, Bella still limp and still in my arms, and into my father's office.

* * *

**I know, I'm sorry it's kind of late… actually, it technically isn't because this is the "tomorrow night" I was talking about. **

**I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I'm not sure what you think about it because it doesn't really have all that much going on it. What's good is that by Monday (it is my Friday night now) you will have the next chapter and we'll delve into the changing process, picking up right from here, where we left off. You'll read all the way up to just before Bella opens her eyes and then the last chapter will be… well, I won't tell you everything!**

**So please tell me what you thought of this chapter and give me the same response to this chapter that you did of the first! That was truly magical guys, 17 REVIEWS!**

**See you in the next few days (by Monday night)**

**bexie25**


	3. Impossible Speculations Arising

**Hello**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long and I'm sorry it's quite short considering, but I thought you'd be happy to know that there's been a change of plans. Instead of there being four chapters, there will be five. That's all the difference is.**

**Anyways, thanks for the crazy-amazing response I've had to this story and please - keep it up!**

**On with the chapter, I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

I whizzed through the room and laid my love out on the examination table in Carlisle's office. I barely listened to his thoughts as Bella's heart slowed again and I whimpered. My hand pressed lightly against her chest and I cocked my head to the side. Her breathing was slow, too slow and her heartbeat near inexistent.

"Carlisle," I grounded out, gripping the table so hard that it whined in protest, withering in my grip. He was there beside me within the blink of an eye and placed a hand on my shoulder. I growled, jumping at the unexpected touch and looked at him.

His mind, which I read for but a second, sympathised with the pain that was buried in my eyes. At the image of myself, I flinched out of his thoughts and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Alice said I have to change her," I said, my voice hoarse with raw emotion. My fingers stroked her cheek, and for a moment I allowed myself to remember what the sight of her blush looked like for I'd never see it again. "But she said there'd be complications. She didn't have the chance to tell me what they'd be."

He frowned, his thoughts showing his discomfort at not knowing for sure the outcome of something. He looked at me after a moment. "Edward, do you think you could stabilise her and get her heart rate up nice and strong so I can check her over? I'd rather do that before we change her; perhaps we'll figure out what the complications will be for ourselves."

I growled uneasily at the thought of delaying her change. If I did so, even if I could get her heart rate up to a stable level, there was a change that it would make her worse.

Carlisle noticed this and sighed, smiling briefly at me, gripping my shoulder. "That's alright, son. I understand, do not worry. You change her when you're ready. Would you like for me to leave you alone with her? An occasion like this, no matter the circumstances, between a vampire and his mate is something to be savoured and kept for the couple's selves."

I looked at him and in his thoughts I could see the fear written on my face, evident in my eyes. He smiled at me, "I'll be back as soon as you call for me. I wouldn't go far – just downstairs with the others. I might even try to get onto Alice and see if she'll be able to tell me what the complication is."

I nodded, barely giving him a second glance as I looked down at my fragile mate. I whimpered, venom flooding my mouth. My instincts were pushing me into turning her now, but another part of me wanted to know what was wrong with her. In my one hundred and eleven years, I had never encountered anything that did this to the human body.

_Except_… I thought, but my mind instantly repelled the idea, shutting it down as I tried to think of something else; anything else. _But if it was_…

I growled at myself. _No, it cannot be that. It cannot. _Needing my father for all intents and purposes here with me to help me and give me his advice and thoughts on the situation, I called for him.

Instantly, he was standing before me, worried. "Edward, what is wrong, son?"

"Carlisle," I gritted out, gripping the examination table as I looked down at my weakening mate. "If I were to give you time to do a very quick examination and then change her, do you believe you'd be able to find what is wrong with her? Do you believe you'd be able to diagnose her from just that before the transformation began? I'd bite her as soon as you'd give me the green light, of course, but I was just hoping… I have a few speculations, and I–"

Carlisle cut me off as he raised his hand. He frowned, looking down at my fragile love and then at my face. He thought for all of two seconds before nodding, "I do. I should be able to, but Edward, as soon as I have finished, you need to change her, understood? I do not believe her heart will be able to withstand much longer."

I swallowed hard, my body reacting to his words but I managed to nod and slowly but surely back away from the table. I stopped just about two feet away, my eyes only on Bella. Every part of me was concentrating on her; each of my senses monitored her, picking up on anything that may have changed in the last few minutes. My body ached to be standing with her, but I clenched my eyes closed and fixed the image of her as a vampire behind my eye lids.

_It will happen, _I thought to myself, growling with the force of my thoughts. _It will!_

Minutes later, Carlisle's voice intruded on my heavy thinking. My eyes flashed open, landing on his form and he smiled, backing away. "I have everything I need, Edward. I shall be downstairs… unless you would like me here as you change her?"

I nodded, "please," I whispered painfully before glancing at him. My eyes could barely leave my love, but I knew I had to ask him. "Carlisle, is it too late? Is there a chance that she'll be able to pull through?"

Suddenly, Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder and I swallowed, glancing at him again. He was smiling sadly at me, his thoughts reflecting that he knew exactly how I was feeling. I snorted, shaking my head and frowning, to which he voiced his opinion.

"I do know how you feel, Edward," he said, quietly, softly but strongly. "I met my Esme when she was sixteen, and ten years later, I met her again in the morgue. I'd since the first meeting come to terms with the fact that she was my mate, but I was at a loss as to how to find her." He swallowed, his grip on my shoulder becoming harsher for a moment and I glanced at him again to see his eyes clenched closed. "To see her there, to hear how low her heartbeat was… Edward, it was torture in its sweetest measure. I was finally with her again, and yet she was close to death. It was only with our enhanced hearing that I could hear her heartbeat… and yet, she pulled through." He breathed in a shuddering breath, patting my shoulder. "Your Bella will be fine, Edward, but you must act quickly. Now go… I will stay with you as you bite her, but _go_."

I nodded at the urgency in his tone and flitted to Bella's side, looking down at her. My eyes took in her rosy skin, though pale as it was now and her scent one last time. I leaned down and kissed her cheek then her lips, before brushing my nose against her jugular. Baring my teeth and for the first time in Bella's presence, letting the venom flow, I pierced her skin.

I closed my eyes, taking in two deep pulls of her blood before I began to push the venom out into her system. When I was done, I sealed the puncture and staggered backward, my eyes wandering over her.

I looked at my father and he nodded, smiling in his approval. I nodded, but was not as calm as he was as I watched my mate.

"Carlisle, Edward!" Alice called then. Carlisle and I looked at each other, frowning for a moment before Alice burst into the room, her eyes frantic and worried.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked urgently, frowning.

Her eyes flashed to Bella before she said, "our futures went black just two minutes ago."

Carlisle and I looked at each other once again before my eyes fell back onto my mate's form. "The wolves," I whispered, looking at her as I swallowed, my eyes closing.

_This was not what I needed right now._

* * *

**Bloody dogs!**

**Anyways, don't worry... I'm feeling this story again, so I'll go about my business and see if I can't write the next chapter for today or tomorrow. But I've also found a loophole in the treaty and I must say, I think it's clever and original!**

**Please review and I'll see you within the next two days - and that's a promise!  
**

**bexie25**

**PS - What do you think is wrong with our Bella? What could these "impossible speculations" of Edward's be?**


	4. Confrontations and Secrets

**Hello!**

**Sorry this is so late... but at least it is a long one, right?**

**Anyways... it seems to always be the boring school subjects that I finish a chapter of this story in. Today, it's religion… not for the first time, either.**

**See you down the bottom - enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I do not care what you say," I said stubbornly, my head burrowed into Bella's neck as I pulled her back flush against me. "I'm not leaving my _mate _whilst she's changing… and certainly not for those mutts. If they really want to speak to me, they can stay in their wolf form down _there_ and I will read their mind from up _here_. Then, I will relay onto you what I say in return. Just as I am not leaving my mate, I am not going to have them in this room with us. Young, hostile wolves near my fragile mate? I don't think so."

I looked between the two of them, trying to get them to see that I wouldn't change my mind. Bella was the most important person in my life – she was my mate, my everything – and I would not leave her in this state. She would not go through one single second of her transformation without me there with her.

Carlisle looked at Alice, who was staring blankly, unseeingly towards me. She shook out of her vision, shaking her head as she sighed. "He won't budge, Carlisle," Alice murmured as our adoptive father paced. "Nothing any of us say will change his mind; his path is set."

Carlisle sighed. He stopped pacing and looked at Bella and I, his eyes flickering between the both of us as he tried to come up with the best solution. Realising that me staying with my love would be for the best anyway, he nodded. "Alright, you stay up here. But I would like for you to at least concentrate enough on us to be able to tell me what they are thinking."

I nodded. "Of course… and tell them everything, Carlisle; we have nothing to hide and it is not as if we can hide it anyway."

Carlisle paused and looked at me. He cocked a brow, pointedly looking at my sweet Bella. I laughed, understanding what he meant but he had no reason to worry. I told him so but revealed nothing more. He walked out of the room and downstairs, frightfully unconfident.

Before long, the thoughts of the mongrels slowly started to seep into my radar and I growled as I read them.

_Wonder what the bloodsucker's done to Bella now…_

_Probably won't even let us see her… _

_Bet they're holding her against her will. Fuckers; we'll show 'em..._

_I have to make sure Edward doesn't kick my ass in front of Bella again. It won't help me win her over and get her away from that leech._

I smiled as I read that lost thought of Jacob's. The last time Jacob had tried to win my sweet over he had failed miserably… and embarrassed himself quite thoroughly in the process. Let us just say that a fight ensued and Jacob was one sore loser.

I scanned the thoughts of my family, blocking out those of the werewolves. I had heard enough to know exactly what they were here for and what they were going to do. I also knew that if they even tried to get their wish by force, my wrath would wipe them from this earth.

I would spare no one.

I watched through the eyes of Carlisle as they arrived, entering from the woods close to the river. Sam appeared, and then Jacob and so on. I smiled as my eyes rested on the uncomfortable Seth. He was truly like a brother to me and as Carlisle's eyes rested on his form briefly, I knew that he was surveying them for me. I whispered a "thank you", to which he mentally responded "you're welcome".

The sight of Seth did, however, interest me and I quickly shifted to his thoughts. I smiled, relaxing slightly as I heard that he did not agree with what the pack was trying to do. In fact, he was debating whether or not he could really side with us and help us.

But then he registered as Carlisle began to speak and I relinquished listening to his thoughts, instead deciding to listen with my enhanced hearing.

"Sam," he said, directing his focus to their leader. He disregarded the others but I knew he was concerned by how angry they all seemed to be. "Is there something the matter? There was no warning of your visit but for Alice's visions' usual response."

The midnight coloured wolf bared his teeth in a smirking gesture, making Alice hiss. Her Jasper held her back, monitoring her feelings to stop her from acting out. She calmed against her mate's physique.

_Edward? _Carlisle asked me mentally. _What is Sam thinking?_

I concentrated on his thoughts, snorting. "He is merely smug that he has caused Alice annoyance… but he does not believe that we have no idea of why they are here."

He relayed his thanks before he turned back to the volatile creatures in front of him. "My son, Edward, is speaking your thoughts to me. That is how we will communicate, if that is alright?" I immediately picked up that Sam was resigned but agreeable. I _also _picked up that he was wondering – quite smugly, once again – why I was not down there with them. To him, it just proved that we were hiding something. Then, as Carlisle spoke, he listened thoroughly. "Good. And you are right. We do have an idea as to why you are here. It is about Bella – Edward's mate – is that correct?"

Carlisle normally would not have referred to her as such, but he felt the need to prove a point. By speaking of my claim over her and our connection, he was hoping to get the point across that it really was not of their concern. And, also, by referring to her as her nickname that only those close to her were allowed to call her, he was articulating in a casual way that she was part of our family.

Every wolf but Seth, of course, growled at his statement. Sam was the only one who was able to remain calm in his thoughts.

However, before he could respond, Jacob finally burst. He screamed in his thoughts at me, making me hear him. _I know you're listening, bloodsucker. What's wrong with her? What have you done you fucking parasite?_

I growled at his sentiment and tightened my arms around Bella protectively. She shifted, burrowing into me on instinct.

"Shut your mouth dog, before I clamp it shut for you," I growled ferociously, loud enough for him to hear me and make no mistake about what I had said.

Carlisle warned me in my thoughts, telling me to be mindful of my love's fragile state. I calmed instantly, loosening my hold on her just slightly, to which she let out a low, pained whimper. I retaliated with one of my own and fastened my arms around her once again. She sighed, and I smiled before concentrating on Carlisle's response as he finally spoke.

"That's something I would rather discuss with Edward first, actually. They are mates, after all." His words sparked fear within me; he knew what my sweet had, and was not telling me. In fact, as I tried to focus on his thoughts to pick the answer from there, I realised that the analytical part of his brain, the part that was always filled with his medical thoughts was blocked as he recited complicated passages of Old English.

Mentally, he called to me, _I am sorry, Edward. But I would rather tell you once they have left._

I huffed, but nodded, telling him quietly that I was expecting to be told as soon as the mongrels left. He assured me that that would happen and continued his talk with the wolves. They were unhappy that they would not be notified beforehand, but were also – fortunately for us and unfortunately for them – aware that they were not capable of taking us down. We were seven and they were six, most of the wolves untrained and volatile… not strong enough or sure enough to take a course of action.

It was then, however, that I picked up an interesting thought from Seth. _Don't worry, Edward. I'll help you guys. You aren't bad people… I'll just have to try and break away from the pack… if that's possible._

I was astounded by the lengths that he had just revealed he would go to, and was unable to answer him. Soon enough the wolves, grumbling angrily, left and I remembered that Carlisle was about to reveal what was wrong with my sweet love.

He walked up the stairs, now completely blocking his mind. I sat up from my laying position upon his entering the room, watching as he sighed. He looked at me… he just simply looked at me.

"What is wrong with her?" I begged, looking down at the reason for my existence.

He sighed again, wringing his hands without reason. "Just know that you could not have known, Edward."

I growled. "What _is _it, Carlisle?"

He looked into my eyes, weary gold meeting fierce black. He looked away again, down to the floor before glancing at my Isabella.

"She has… she has Spanish influenza."

And my being… it broke.

* * *

**Yeah… so, um… yeah.**

**Just so you know, the way around the treaty will be featured next chapter. He'll explain it once Bella is awake and everything…**

**Also, about that… next chapter is the last for this sweet little tale. **

**I won't tell you when the next update should be… I think I'll just surprise you because if I don't tell you, I'll probably update faster than if I did.**


	5. Edward's Agony

**Hello!**

**Long time, no read. I know. I'm sorry. I was having trouble with this chapter because I was originally going to finish off with this chapter. But no. Plans changed, and there's two more chapters after this one. **

**Don't worry though, everything is planned. I know exactly what I'm doing and it makes writing this story a hell of a lot easier. :)**

**I want to thank Speklez. Though she will never read this, she helped me figure out what to do and how to get to the end of the story without it sounding like I didn't care and just wanted it finished. She's the one who put me on the right track. :)**

**Anyways... I think I'll leave you with this chapter now...**

* * *

Sick. Disgust. Self-hate.

Those were just three emotions I felt when I looked down at my mate, and then up at my adoptive father.

"How… what… Carlisle, I…?" I was hardly able to speak, and whatever I managed to say was strained. The pit in my stomach was twisted to a painful degree and I swore that if I was human, I would be hunched over and emptying my stomach right now.

He nodded sadly. "The disease would have been in your veins, in your blood, when you changed. I had not realised that there was even a slight chance the remnants of the traces in your blood would be traceable in your venom nearly a century later, Edward." He sighed, and leaned back against his desk, looking at me. "Had I known, Edward, I would have told you when you first came to me about being intimate with Bella."

I frowned, still too shocked to understand everything he was saying with full clarity and my whole mind. I knew that some corner of it had immediately understood, but that message had not yet reached the rest of my jarred, shocked mind. My eyes narrowed as I looked up at him, but it was not in an angry way – it was merely as I tried to understand. "Are you saying that the Spanish Influenza is within my venom? That I…" I looked down at my Bella, already noting the slight differences as the venom I had just injected in her changed her. "That I… I caused this."

Carlisle sighed, and nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, Edward."

I frowned again, feeling awfully confused. "But how could it not affect any of my victims when I left home to hunt humans? And wouldn't this be making her worse? It is my venom – my _contaminated venom _– that is changing her, Carlisle." I was beginning to panic now. The thought that I could be causing my mate, my _love_ more pain was abhorrent. A section of my mind examined her for any negative changes, taking in her vitals, and I calmed slightly when I realised that all signs were telling me that this was a completely normal change.

I jumped when I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, at a loss as to what I should do. His other hand came down on my shoulder and he looked me in the eye. "To be honest, son, I cannot answer your first question completely sure of my theory and I can only guess at the answer of the second. Would you like to hear what I think anyway?"

I nodded firmly. Any theory was better than not knowing anything.

"Alright," he said. "I believe that the answer to both questions is tied. First, I must say that I do not believe the balance of venom to traces of the disease is equal. There would only be slight traces, you see. Furthermore, if you think of how many times you have been intimate with Bella in comparison to the one time that you bit and released venom into each of your victims, only to suck it out I suppose when you drank from them… it would make sense that Bella has contracted the disease and that she has a high enough dose of it running through her veins to experience the symptoms and to fall ill, do you not think?"

I thought for a moment, finally nodding in agreement. "So do you believe that if I had left my human victims to live, they would live a full life as if they were totally clean of the disease?"

Carlisle nodded once, firmly. "Yes. I have every reason to believe that they would and could live with the disease running dormant in their veins. Remember, those who were susceptible to this disease were young and fit – something that you were and that your Bella is, too. And, of course, because there was so much of it everywhere, the rate of contamination in one's body would be higher than that of Bella's."

I sighed, and nodded, until I remembered again. "Carlisle… what Alice said about Bella changing normally but for one aspect…?"

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle perked up, listening intently.

"Do you believe it could have something to do with her memory?" I whispered frightfully, grasping my love's hand in need of her touch, her comfort. She smiled in spite of herself and I swallowed, looking at her as I continued. "I know that my days as a human are hazier than normal, almost forgotten. Do you believe that she could have lost her memory because of this? Because of me?"

Carlisle frowned. "I do not know, Edward. I do not know."

And then he turned around and walked out of the office, leaving me alone with my Bella. I sighed, looking down at her, itching for her touch, needing to feel her. I climbed onto the examination table and pulled her against me, burying my nose in her hair.

I closed my eyes, and waited.

_**~oOo~**_

The wait, considering the amount of variables that we were unsure of, was unbearable. My mind was my worst enemy, my Bella's scent and the touch of her skin being my saviour. It told me how close she was to waking up, for the burn in my throat had all but completely vanished.

Though none of our family members physically came to join us in the office, they still hovered. Esme was worried for the both of us, and I caught her thoughts more often than not wanting to comfort me in any way she could. Carlisle wanted to check on Bella's transformation; he wanted to know if there was any way that we could find out for certain if my mate would lose her memory to the extent that I had, or completely. Jasper helped them – and in turn, me – by calming them to the point where they could focus on something else. He also told Carlisle that all I really needed was to know that they would support us, but to be able with my Bella until she awakened. Alice was also happy in that department; she never seemed angry when I asked her for updates or information about Bella's condition. She never once lost patience with me though I'd ask her the same question every few hours, always begging for some new piece of information though she could not give it to me.

In fact, out of the six members of my family, the two that were helping the most were Rosalie and Emmett, funnily enough, and simply because they were not home. After the wolves had left, Rosalie had complained about the stench – something that I agreed with her about – and so Emmett took her on a hunting trip up north with the promise to be back for Bella's awakening into her second, eternal life.

They had taken their phones, and were in contact with Alice whenever she texted them to tell them when they needed to be back and if those plans had or would change. From what Alice had told me, they should be just about to leave now if they had not left already. Upon that thought, I looked up at the clock again and sighed.

_Seven hours, thirteen minutes, and four seconds, Edward, _Alice thought to me. I nodded though she could not see me. _Not long now._

I huffed, and shook my head. Not long. Right. To her, perhaps, it was not a long time but to _me_… I sighed again and looked down at my mate. The hand that was holding hers tightened ever so slightly and as if on instinct – and who knew, perhaps it was on instinct – she shuffled closer to me. She did not seem to be in any discomfort, which was strange, but before I could even begin to panic, I heard Alice's thoughts again.

_Edward, calm down_, she admonished, not moving from her place, curled up at Jasper's side in their room as they watched an old movie – a favourite of theirs. _You know she's probably hiding it from you. Can't you see the little frown of frustration, the swallows of pain and the curl of her lip as she concentrates? That's all for you, brother, to make sure you don't completely go off the rocket. _She paused for a minute and I nearly thanked her when she interrupted me once again. _No need to thank me. Just calm down for Bella and all will be fine; you'll see_, she finished ominously, before barricading her thoughts.

I huffed, but she ignored me, and she sighed contentedly as she settled back into her mate's side to watch their movie. I let her be, knowing that the two couples present in this house – our adoptive parents, Alice and Jasper – needed time to themselves so they could just… be.

The next seven hours were the hardest. I knew exactly what Bella was going through, and so I knew that this would be the most painful part of the transformation – the part she remembered it by. Just thinking back to mine made me flinch, and that slight nudge made my love whimper. Trying to soothe her, I trailed my nose against her cheek and she calmed in my arms, retreating to her nearly completely unresponsive state.

I did many things to try and take my mind of the ticking clock. I hummed my love's lullaby, I composed new music in my head, I laid my head down and memorised the sound of Bella's beautiful heart beating, counting them. I matched my breathing to hers, listened for any sounds of her discomfort though there were none and savoured every lasting moment of her humanity.

It was not that I didn't want my love, or that I was unable that she was becoming one of us, a vampire… it was more that I had fallen in love with her when she was human, loved her body when she was human and had grown attached to certain qualities of her humanity that would no longer be present when she woke up.

Hours later, the sound of Bella's heart speeding up caught my attention – along with the attention of the others in the house. Upon the sign, they gathered their things and promptly left the house. Alice assured me that everything would be fine once Bella woke up and that they wouldn't be too far should any problems arise – namely, the wolves.

When Bella's heart rate picked up again, flying inside her chest, I got up off the table and let her lay there by herself. Some part of my brain was praying that she would at least remember and know me. It was selfish, yes, but at this point I really didn't care if she remembered nothing else – it would kill me if she didn't know me.

She arched off the bed and I could only remember when I'd done exactly the same seconds before my heart stopped forever. Her heart gave a few more, painfully hard beats before it stopped and she simply laid there.

I was now standing against the wall, watching her. Many different scenarios ran through my head, most unpleasant.

Only the sound of Bella's low growl as she flipped off the bed and stood against the wall dragged me out of these horrible images. I gasped when our eyes met, golden to red, and for a moment, I was unsure of everything.

But then she smiled, a twinkle appearing in her eye. She stepped, flitting to stand before me and the love in her eyes told me everything would be ok. Her hands reached up, quick as lightning, to cup my face and I purred, leaning into her touch. She smiled up at me, licking her lips.

And then she opened her mouth and said one word – one word, two syllables that told me everything I need to know.

"Edward."

* * *

**I'm on Facebook now, in case you want to befriend me. The name's Bexie Twenty-Five Fanfiction. :)**

**I'll see you soon - and I do mean that, I swear.**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	6. Waking Up

**Hi**

**I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I won't bore you with excuses that you might not believe...**

**Just know that the next chapter has been started already, and I will be focusing on this story before I update A Choice again. **

**:) Enjoy this. See you down the bottom. **

**And thanks to Chandrakanta for beta-ing this. She got it back to me in just 2 hours, despite large time differences.**

* * *

I sighed, relief flowing through me.

_She remembered me. _

"Bella," I breathed, looking into her eyes in wonder. I grasped her face in my hands, growling at the purr she released. She looked into my eyes, and I saw the love in mine reflected back in hers.

She was so beautiful. And she was mine.

"I love you, Edward," she said. A gorgeous smile lit up her face and I swallowed, closing my eyes in bliss.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, "More than my own life." I opened my eyes again to look at her for just a moment. I wanted her so much, but at the same time, I knew she needed to hunt and become reacquainted with the family. I wasn't so sure how I felt about that – the need to claim her and mark her as mine – was getting to me.

"What?" Bella asked me, smiling as she regarded me warily. "What are you thinking?"

My head fell back with a laugh. The sound of that question from her lips was comical; that was _my _line. "You, your needs; your thirst, love, how is it?"

At my question, Bella gasped. Her hand flew up to her throat and her fingers clenched around it. She whimpered and my instincts kicked in. I purred to calm her and she blinked before looking up at me. Her expression was confused and needy, her eyes already black.

"Edward," she whimpered again, and I purred even louder.

"I know," I cooed, taking her hand and placing it in mine. She removed it and placed it on my hip, her fingers clenching into my shirt and I cupped her face in my hands. "You need to hunt, don't you, my love?"

"It hurts," she said, her brow furrowing. "I want… I want–"

"I know," I repeated. I released her face, dropping my hands to my sides, the left taking her hand off my hip, holding it firmly. I stepped toward the window, and tugged on her hand. "Come, my love. Let us hunt. You will feel better afterwards."

She looked toward the window I was trying to lead her to, and frowned. "But I don't know how to," she replied quietly.

I smiled sweetly at her. "You will. It's instinct, love. Once you smell the scent, your instincts will take over. You will be in their hands." I brushed her hair off her shoulder and she purred at my touch, her eyes growing even darker. She licked her lips. Before she could say anything, I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Soon, my love, we will be alone. We will have our time together. I would prefer, however, to feed you first."

She pouted then sighed. "Fine, but kiss me first."

I growled, "Gladly."

And in the next split second, my lips were moving against hers.

Now where I used to have to be so gentle, I was not. Where my lips could only really brush against hers, they did not. Where my lips must have felt harder than normal for us to really _kiss_, they were warm and soft and pliable.

The kiss was charged with need, lust, love, possession, and fire. The need to simply rip Bella's clothes off and mate with her now was great, but I also knew that that would not be wise. Yes, our first time as true equals in every way was probably not going to be gentle and soft, but hard, fast, and claiming, but I wanted Bella to truly appreciate it.

I knew that sex with your mate was mind-blowing. I knew that, when mating, you could not form any thought that was not of your other half. I had experienced it. But I also knew it was more when you were equally durable, and did not have to worry about such things as I had.

But still, I felt the need to have Bella completely fed before it happened. Even if it were only moments before, I didn't want even the slightest _chance_ that her throat might burn.

I wanted her completely and utterly enthralled and distracted by _me_.

"Edward," my bedazzling mate whimpered, bringing me out of my thoughts. I groaned as her hands weaved through my hair then tugged harshly. The pain made my body tingle and my hands flew down to her plump bottom as I pulled her body against me tightly.

Our kiss fizzled slowly, and eventually ended with just a few soft pecks.

"We really…" I breathed as I kissed her neck, my mind plotting just where I would mark her first, "need to get you fed, my love."

She whimpered. "But I want you," she mewled.

I groaned. "I know, and I want you as well… but I really need to take proper care of your needs first."

She growled, "I need you."

I chuckled. "Just as I need you, Isabella. But if you really want the real reason, I also want you completely focused on me when I take you the first time. Because I will be unrelenting and I will mark you multiple times, give you _pleasure _multiple times. I do not want your thirst on your mind even a little bit when I take you, my sweet girl."

She just groaned and muttered to herself as her hands released me. I dropped my hold on her as well, and took her hand in mine as I slowly tugged on it and pulled her over to the window.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Hunting," I joked. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed. "It's easy, Bella. Really. And since you are now indestructible…"

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter, but she shook her head and squared her shoulders, hands on her hips as she looked at me. "Show me, then. You go first."

I smiled at her, caressed her cheek, pecking it softly, and then I stepped out of the floor-to-ceiling, open window, landing silently and effortlessly on the ground two stories below.

I turned around and looked up at her. "See?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but after taking a deep breath, she let herself fall out of the window. My arches twitched to catch her, but I knew she had to experience this for herself. And I had to come to terms with the fact that she was no longer fragile, but my equal in strength and durability.

_She is beautiful_, I thought to myself for what had to be the hundredth time since she woke up just minutes ago.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bella murmured and I shook my head as I looked at her.

"Why, my love? You are too beautiful to ignore," I said, brushing my fingers against her hand as I took it in mine. She purred at my touch, stepping closer to me as she laid her head on my chest.

"I love you, Edward. I know we said it, like, two minutes ago but I just needed to say it again. I love you so much," she said and my body zinged to life. I could not help the smile which appeared on my face. I lived to hear those words.

"I love you, too, Bella," I replied softly, looking down at her. "And I feel that same urge every minute of every day. The need to tell you how I feel, to make sure you know the depth of my feelings for you, is something I struggle with constantly."

She looked up at me, a gorgeous smile on her perfect face. "Don't. Tell me, Edward. Whenever you need to; I assure you I need to hear it just as much as you need to say it. I'm sure it's the same for you when I say it. Because I do; I really do love you, and I want to thank you so much for giving me forever. Even if it was because I was sick and you had no choice. Even if it was before the time we had originally planned to do it. You are all I need, Edward, and I am so thankful that I have you."

I almost told her then just what she was sick with, and why that was, but at the moment, Bella took a deep breath and then grimaced. The thought flew from my mind as my instincts compelled me to take care of my mate's needs.

"Come, love," I said, smiling down at her. "Enough of this for now; we can continue this conversation later. It is a conversation we need to have – that's for sure – but let's feed you first."

She nodded. "I think that would be wise," she breathed, clutching her throat. "And to think it was so easy to ignore before."

I frowned at that, but said nothing. How could she have ignored it for even a second? Logically speaking, she should have been begging me to take her to hunt the moment she woke. Hell, she should have been out of control and incoherent with the need for blood.

Was this a side effect, or something else? Perhaps Bella's wanting to be changed made the transition easier for her?

"So where are we going?" my Bella asked, bringing me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Ten miles north," I said. "Far away enough from the walking trail. Just in case," I said pointedly, and she nodded, not saying anything as I eyed her carefully for her reaction. It was minimal, and not at all what I expected; she gave a small smile and nodded to herself, as if happy with my decision.

And then she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. Her lips twitched amusedly and asked me, "So? Are we going?"

I chuckled. "Yes."

"Well then, let's go already," she said, her eyes twinkling with happiness, amusement, and love.

I shook my head in amazement, my mind a soft cloud of love and ease. Right now, standing with my love, who was safe, happy, and contented, the past few days felt like a very distant dream.

And then, my Bella ripped her hand from mine and took off running. I stared after her, utterly amazed by her attitude and… and just _her_.

"Edward," she whispered. The tone of her voice was alarmed and somewhat scared. I frowned, panic welling in my chest. I was in front of her, taking her into my arms, in a flash.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" I asked.

She gave me no answer, simply looking forward. Her hands clenched and I followed her gaze.

And I saw what she saw, or rather, who.

"Bella, love, that's our family," I said, still confused as to her reaction. I looked at her for a moment, noting how rigid and guarded she was as she regarded them, her eyes not even straying from their figures. "That's Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme."

She looked up at me, and there was confusion in her eyes. She seemed to be thinking hard as she squinted. "Edward, you're wrong. I don't know them."

And then it hit me. The complication Alice had foreseen.

This was it.

Bella remembered me.

As her mate, I could understand it. I was her other half; she would be completely lost if she didn't remember me. And I could also understand the memory loss; I knew where it was coming from. After all, the influenza had done the same to me. My memories were a lot hazier than most and in some cases there were completely blank periods of my human life.

But for Bella to not remember the very family she had loved so dearly as a human was painful.

And even worse… they were no longer family to her, but mere strangers.

And as I looked back at the six members of our close-knit family, noting how they smiled at her – even Rosalie – with their arms outstretched, my heart clenched with sadness.

They did not know she didn't remember them. Even from where they were standing, Bella's whispers were too faint for their ears. With a pang, I realised Bella had orchestrated it that way.

And I looked back at our family, the family it appeared she no longer remembered. I wiped my face clean of all expressions and grimly shook my head. Their smiles faltered, and they lowered their arms. I looked at Carlisle, who was looking at me, beseeching an answer. I shook my head once more, and then turned to the beautiful, confused, frightened girl in my arms.

"Come, love," I said softly, trying to keep the pain from my voice. "Let's go hunting."

"But–" she said exasperatedly, uneasily, trying to look over my shoulder or around my body to get a look at our family. "Edward–"

"Hush, love," I interrupted, hating myself for it. "Let's go. We will continue this conversation later, I promise."

She looked at me for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly, before she swallowed. She looked down as she nodded, and wordlessly, she sped off. I sighed, and looked once more toward my confused and curious family. "I'm sorry," I murmured quickly and quietly so only they could hear. "I'll explain later."

"Are you coming or not? I don't think I can do this by myself, Edward, and I really haven't got all day," Bella said good naturedly.

And with a heavy sigh, I went after my beautiful mate, trying to content with myself the fact that she at least knew me and that we would figure all of this out.

* * *

**This was just over 2000 words, heading towards one of the longer chapters of the story. :)**

**I have a facebook group for my fanfics. The name is Bexie25 Fanfics, the link is on my profile... but here it is for those who are lazy ;) : ** / groups / 327932867322639 /

**Also, I now have a banner for Above All Else. If you want to see it but don't have facebook or don't want to be in the group, PM me. Otherwise, you can find it in the group's albums.**

**Please review and I _will _see you soon. **

**bexie25**


End file.
